bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
XR
XR is a robotic Space Ranger who was originally created by the LGMs to be Buzz Lightyear's new partner, but wound up becoming a member of Team Lightyear and the first offical robot Ranger in Star Command. Physical Appearance XR is a robot that sports Star Command's colors (purple, green, white) and logo on his chassis. He has a disembodied gold/bronze-colored head with yellow optics, encased purple circles and green eyelids. However, sometimes the optics appear green or red depending on his mood. He possesses short arms and legs which can stretch out to any length he wants. He also possesses continuous treads encased in green for feet and purple hands. His head is surrounded by an oval glass dome. History The Xperimental Ranger, or XR for short, was created by the LGMs as the second robot Space Ranger, following the failure of the original XL model, programmed to learn from one of the best Rangers, Buzz Lightyear. On his first mission, he imitated Buzz repeatedly during their attempt to save the LGM homeworld from the Evil Emperor Zurg's dark forces, and was destroyed by Buzz's old partner in Zurg's employment, Warp Darkmatter (now Agent Z). The LGMs attempted to rebuild him, but the loss of their Uni-Mind to Zurg left them off their game, leading them to rebuild him with improper parts. This gave him a human, less professional personality, and he was temporarily reassigned as a janitor alongside Booster Munchapper until he eventually joined Buzz's team after helping him save the galaxy from Zurg's Uni-Mind powered mind control machine. Personality Originally XR was obedient, imitating all Buzz's actions to learn how to act as a ranger. However, after his reprogramming he developed a huge ego and sarcastic sense of humour. Despite having great intelligence, XR's personality is deeply selfish and self-serving, frequently looking out for his own self-interests rather than the good of the universe. Should an opportunity for money, women or fame present itself, XR's priorities are known to flip in an instant. He is as childish as Booster, and will openly tease and taunt those around him for his own amusement. He also gets cocky after a single success, yet fearful after he can't repeat the same success twice. Despite his numerous personality flaws, XR is genuinely loyal to his friends and team, and at his core is a dedicated Space Ranger. Despite being created by the LGMs, XR views Commander Nebula as his father, due to the fact that it was his (unknowing) signature that approved XR's creation in the first place. Nebula, who openly dislikes machines, is quick to become agitated when XR expresses this familial love, though deep down he does indeed care for the mechanical ranger and recognizes his efforts. XR possesses deep hatred and anger for Vulturans, due to their scavenging behavior upon spaceships, space stations and, most disturbingly, robots. In the presence of Vulturans, XR will usually descend into a violent rage, attacking with wild abandon. Abilities As a robot, XR has many abilities. To serve in his job as a Space Ranger, he has a version of the standard Star Command jetpack built into his chassis. He can pull out multiple guns from his back and hands, and also has one big gun in his chest. His chest compartment can hold a wide variety of items, some of them nonsensical. He has many other features such as a built-in stove, a jamming signal, and others. He has the ability to be rebuilt after any damage he receives, either by the LGMs that built him or via self-repair systems, depending on severity. Though XR is known to fall apart without much effort, his parts in themselves are highly durable, allowing him to survive many instances that would be otherwise fatal to a Space Ranger. Quotes The Adventure Begins *"XR, reporting for duty." *"You know, the guy's supposed to be some kind of evil genius, and the best he can come up with is a ventriloquist act. What's next, evil juggling?" Stress Test *"Yeah, Zurg's probably going, (imitates Zurg) 'How can I destroy the universe without my pen?!'" The Slayer * "One thing I can't stand is gambling! I'll lay you seven to one odds there's no more poker after tonight." The Shape Stealer *"As you know, normally I'm not one to panic, primarily because Buzz always comes to the rescue. But we're currently fighting Buzz, so who's coming to the rescue?" Eye of the Tempest *"Yeah, but, it's dangerous out there. One false move and someone could be blown to bits - maybe me!" Trivia *XR was mentioned in a 2010 "Free Comic Book Day" Toy Story comic, "The Return of Buzz Lightyear: Part One". *According to XR, he failed to pass a certification test for the laser drill aboard Team Lightyear's ship due to spelling errors and neatness in "Sunquake", and in "Gravitina", Buzz is annoyed that XR sent Gravitina the love letter without letting him proofread it. This may prove that XR is not the best at spelling, especially as in "The Return of XL", he misspells "au revoir" as "au revior". *XR is the only character other than Buzz Lightyear to appear in every episode of the series. *A running gag in the series involves XR being constantly blown up, but this proves to be little more than an inconvenience than a serious problem. *XR is primarily voiced by Larry Miller, but in select episodes is instead voiced by Neil Flynn. The reason for the change in voices is unknown, as the replacement was sporadic throughout the episode order. Appearances Episodes * The Adventure Begins * The Torque Armada * Gravitina * XL * Little Secrets * Inside Job * NOS-4-A2 * The Planet Destroyer * The Beasts of Karn * Tag Team * The Main Event * The Return of XL * Strange Invasion * The Taking of PC-7 * Mindwarp * Mira's Wedding * Panic on Bathyos * Shiv Katall * Stress Test * A Zoo Out There * Root of Evil * Super Nova * Downloaded * The Plasma Monster * The Crawling Flesh * Dirty Work * The Slayer * The Lightyear Factor * Clone Rangers * Bunzel Fever * Devolutionaries * Head Case * The Yukari Imprint * The Shape Stealer * Star Crossed * Haunted Moon * Stranger Invasion * Eye of the Tempest * Revenge of the Monsters * Lone Wolf * Planet of the Lost * Revenge of the Raenoks * The Starthought * Millennial Bugs * Conspiracy * At Large on a Small Planet * Sunquake * First Missions * Large Target * War and Peace and War * Lost in Time * Rookie of the Year * Wirewolf * Rescue Mission * Star Smasher * Enemy Without a Face * Good Ol' Buzz * Return to Karn * Speed Trap * Holiday Time * Opposites Attract * Ancient Evil * 42 Books *Attack of the Energy Vampire *Blast Off! *Buzz vs. Torque: One-On-One *The Good, the Bad, and the Robotic *Infinity and Beyond *Meet the Space Rangers *Space Action! *Speed Trap *Team Lightyear *Trapped in Time Comics *Monday, Monday! *The Foolium Effect! (no lines) *Three Cheers for Zurg! (no lines) *Project G! Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Space Rangers